According to Plan
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: It had been a relatively simple assignment. Track down Agent Dragon and do whatever she had to in order to kill him. Except things didn't go according to plan... Assassin!Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for my lack of updates but I have just reached a total block in the three stories I'm working on which has gone beyond all levels of a joke. Therefore I asked the amazingly wonderful Lara Smith to offer me some prompts. While this isn't really what she asked for, I hope it's good enough. If any of you have any prompts or ideas for me, feel free to PM them to me. **

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She wasn't supposed to be pressed against the wall while his hands roamed over her and his mouth dominated hers. She wasn't supposed to be allowing him to do this. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. She wasn't supposed to let him move away and let their breath intermix as their eyes met; brown on blue. She wasn't supposed to let him make her feel like this.

Hell, she wasn't supposed to let him even breathe now.

Different thoughts flashed through her mind. What she was supposed to have done, what she was currently doing and what would happen if The Agency found out. No not 'if' but rather 'when' the Agency found out. Especially her two teammates and their reaction but then he was kissing her and his hands were in her hair and trailing down her back and _there_. She unwillingly let out a gasp and he laughed against her lips and moved his hand there again.

It was supposed to have been a simple assignment. Go undercover to the restaurant that Arthur Pendragon aka Agent Dragon was going to be attending; let him have a good meal, flirt to gain his interest and when he left, follow him out the back, pull on her gloves and fire a round into his head before he knew what had happened. Except things hadn't gone according to plan.

"You're not really much of an assassin are you?" Arthur commented flippantly as he studied the beautiful woman he was currently ravishing. Out of all the attempted assassins he had met over the years (he stopped counting after the thirtieth one) she was definitely the most unsuspecting. Aside from the waitress uniform she was still wearing as her disguise; it was her eyes which made her seem like the unlikeliest of assassins. There was something akin to innocence in her eyes, something which when he looked in to them, made him want to protect her, shield her from the dangers and darkness of the world. Even when she had had her gun pointed at his head.

"I don't get used much; the Agency tends to use me for undercover work." Gwen replied in a whisper. She had always been the best candidate for undercover work. She was the wallflower, the face in the crowd, the one who kept her head down and her mouth shut, the invisible, unforgettable girl. Even though she never physically changed her appearance, the work and disguises varied and meant the various 'clients' that the Agency dealt with never knew who had sold them out or attained the information which brought their downfall. No, Gwen wasn't used often as an assassin, especially since her teammates, Morgana and Morgause were the two deadliest assassins in the world however these circumstances were different.

_The three women sat at the debriefing table as Cenred revealed who their newest 'client' would be. Cenred flicked the remote at the screen which flickered into life and the image of a blond haired, blue eyed man filled the screen. While his image didn't stir much in the way of recognition for Gwen, both Morgana and Morgause leaned forward expectantly, each with a triumphant smirk on their faces. They had longed for this day. _

"_Arthur Pendragon, you know him I'm sure ladies." Cenred commented and Gwen suddenly realised who he was. Arthur Pendragon aka Agent Dragon was the half-brother of Morgana and Morgause and whose father headed Excalibur, a secret agent organisation who had been attempting to bring the Agency down for over twenty years. Excalibur, which trained the best agents in the world, had been formed ever since Nimueh, one of the most decorated Agency assassins killed Uther's wife Ygraine. Nimueh herself was found dead after an encounter with Agent Emrys. Gwen didn't need to ask why Arthur was the target; the Agency had been trying to destroy Uther and while attempts on his life inspired no fear from him, any attempt on his son was another story. _

"_At last," Morgana commented sinisterly. _

"_Just give us a date and location." Morgause commented as she stroked the dagger attached to her arm, just one of the at least half dozen weapons she kept concealed on her at all times. _

"_We cannot allow either of you to do this. Pendragon knows you both and he'll be onto you the moment he sees you. I'm sending Gwen; he doesn't know her and therefore will be an easier target." Cenred explained. Gwen looked at the director in shock. She rarely got assigned to do the actual killing; she set up the target, she didn't eliminate them._

"_Are you sure?" Gwen asked and Morgana and Morgause looked at her enviously. While they made a good team, a deadly team; their dynamic worked better when it was one of the sisters pulling the trigger. _

"_We need to ensure complete success and if either Morgana or Morgause go; he'll be onto us in two seconds flat. You forget we are targeting him and only him. There'll be none of his fellow agents to help him if we allowed for a possible compromise." Cenred explained and Gwen nodded in agreement. _

"How did you get involved in the agency?" Arthur asked as he tightened his hold and began kissing her neck.

"I made mistakes and it's not like I can just leave." Gwen replied.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"I think you've forgotten what the Agency does." Gwen replied as she gestured to the gun she was still holding in her hand, albeit weakly. "You don't just quit the Agency. It's a lifetime of service one way or the other."

"Then come with me; we'll protect you. I'll protect you." Arthur reassured as they kept eye contact. The lust that had been both in their eyes and practically in the air around them was gone. Instead it was replaced with something entirely different.

"I just tried to kill you." Gwen reminded.

"But you didn't." Arthur commented.

"Still could," Gwen retorted and they both smiled. They knew she didn't mean it and was simply retorting for the sake of retorting. Arthur cupped her face with one hand while he wrapped the other around her back, pulling her closer, not lustfully but in a more caring, compassionate way. The way a lover would.

"I mean it, at Excalibur we all look out for each other. We never let harm come to any of our own as hard as your agency tries. If you try and hurt one of us then you have to deal with all of us. We'll give you a new identity, help you go into hiding and remain safe. The Agency will never know where you are; besides we could use someone like you. You're trained to kill and you said your speciality was undercover work. If you don't want to go into hiding, you could work for us. You could help us bring down the Agency once and for all." Arthur offered and Gwen smiled at him.

"Do you offer jobs to everyone who tries to kill you?" Gwen joked.

"Only the beautiful ones." Arthur quipped before he looked at her sincerely and he held out his hand. "What do you say?"

Gwen looked at his hand again stared into those almost hypnotic blue eyes. It was crazy, it was reckless, it was literally life-endangering but… Gwen tightened her hold on her gun before she stretched her arm back and flung the weapon away with all her might. Gwen stripped off the gloves, letting them fall carelessly to the ground before weaving her fingers between Arthur's as they climbed into his car. As they drove through the city back towards Excalibur's headquarters, Arthur and Gwen smiled at one another; whatever happened next, they could tell this was the beginning of something amazing.

From their position on the rooftop across from the restaurant where they had had a bird's eye view of what had happened, Morgana and Morgause shared a furious look before Morgause pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Cenred we have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all the feedback I got for the first chapter. I had intended it to be a one-shot but since everyone seemed eager for a follow up, I decided to comply. Again any ideas or prompts you have feel free to PM me and once again, a massive Thank You to Lara Smith.**

Arthur struggled against his bonds as blood trailed down from the cut on his forehead. The spies had been tied up and locked in a small darkened room. Arthur slowly loosened one of the knots but it seemed three more sprung up to take its place. The rest of his team weren't faring much better. Merlin was swearing in various languages under his breath but was relatively unharmed; Lance was slightly disoriented with a large bruise developing on his head and Gwaine was sporting a black eye and blooded nose. As the four men struggled to free themselves, Gwaine spat a bit of blood out of his mouth and turned to Arthur.

"Take some advice Dragon; next time you find a girl make sure she isn't a traitor!" Gwaine advised. Arthur ignored the remark; anger and regret was already pulsing through his veins at being so stupid. How could he have trusted her? He should have realised it was all a set-up and now all four of them were going to pay the price.

_The four of them entered the warehouse with ease; the Agency was expecting a shipment of weapons and they had been assigned to intercept their arrival. Before they left Uther had warned them that their mission would be the make or break of the Agency; if they succeeded, the Agency was finished. The entire warehouse was completely deserted and the agents quickly realised they had fallen into a trap. As they drew their guns; they were quickly surrounded on all sides; outnumbered by at least thirty masked men; all of whom were armed with machine guns. As they contemplated their next move, Cenred stepped out of the shadows along with Morgana and Morgause._

"_Well, well, well this is a surprise. I spring a rat trap and capture a Dragon instead. And look, Agents Lake, Ryder and Emrys are here too. Or maybe I should call you by your given names; skip the formalities. Arthur, Lance, Gwaine and Merlin." Cenred said smugly._

_The four spies looked at one another. Nobody outside of Excalibur knew their real names. When they joined Excalibur; their histories were erased; the men they were before no longer existed. So how did Cenred know their identities? Somebody had betrayed them, but whom? As if to answer their unasked questions, Morgause smirked triumphantly at them._

"_Don't look so surprised, we know everything about you; all of you." Morgause explained as Morgana pulled forward the armed agent next to her. Arthur felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as Morgana pulled off the stranger's hood and Gwen stared at them impassively; there wasn't a fleck of guilt or remorse anywhere on her face._

"_What say you gentlemen, isn't she the most talented little actress that you've ever seen?" Cenred taunted._

_Morgana gleefully clapped Gwen on the shoulder. "Didn't know you had it in you Gwen."_

"_We trusted you," Arthur whispered. "I trusted you!"_

_Gwen didn't say a word and instead she stepped back and pulled her balaclava back on while Cenred allowed his men to attack the spies until they blacked out. _

Gwaine was the first to free himself from his bonds and he felt around but all their weapons had been taken from them. As the other spies were freed; Merlin quickly deduced that Lance was suffering from a concussion and Gwaine slung his teammate's arm over his shoulders as they looked around. The place was deserted but that only meant danger wasn't too far away. For all they knew the place was rigged to explode at any second. Now that they were free, they needed a plan. Arthur attempted the door but it was obviously locked and instead he began slamming his shoulder against it in an attempt to bring it down. His fury at Gwen's treachery was overshadowing all other feelings in his body until Merlin pulled him back from the door.

"It's not going to work. We need to find some other way out." Merlin said.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur snapped as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Look I know you're upset at what Gwen did; hell we all thought she was our friend but we need to work on a plan." Merlin insisted as he looked around for some source of inspiration. Arthur ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he thought about Gwen; the assassin who had failed to kill him and whom he brought to Excalibur. This was partially his fault; he had fallen for all her lies, her deceit. Had it all been a lie? The hugs, the kisses, the laughter, the late night conversations, the tears, the lovemaking… had any of what Gwen said or done with him in the past two months actually been genuine? Or had it all been part of some twisted Agency plan.

"_How did a nice girl like you ever get involved in the Agency anyway?" Arthur asked one night as they lay in bed; the sheets tangled around them. Gwen looked down briefly, composed herself and looked back at Arthur._

"_I made mistakes, I'd gone off the rails, lashed out at everything and everyone and was the perfect target. All the anger and fury of a scared and lonely eighteen year old girl appealed to Helios; he was scouring for recruits; gang members, junkies, anyone who would be moulded into perfect little soldiers. He found me, told me about the Agency; it would help me become strong, to find a place in the world; help me control all this anger and hate I had because back then I hated everything. The world, humanity, myself. So I agreed. They trained me up and helped me realise what I could and couldn't do. I found a place where I belonged but I lost my soul." Gwen explained truthfully._

"_What about your family?" Arthur asked. _

"_I grew up in care; my family died in a house fire when I was ten and I was the only survivor. After the fire I went from being a happy, carefree kid to being so confused and angry at the world. I didn't know why I'd been spared; there was nothing special or extraordinary about me and I was almost jealous that I wasn't the one who died. I cut myself off from everyone; social workers, other kids, counsellors until they stopped trying to help. That was why I let Helios bring me in; he seemed to want to help, to truly care. Shows how stupid I was." Gwen explained bitterly._

"_First of all you are amazing; you're brave, compassionate and we all love you. You're already like a sister to the lads and I swear I will never let anyone harm you." Arthur promised as he kissed her._

"_I'll never let anyone harm you." Gwen vowed as she rested her head on his chest, soothed to sleep by the steady thumping of his heart. _

She'd never let anyone harm him; yeah right. Arthur was willing to bet that every last word that had come out of her mouth was covered in lies. She had told him, the night they met that her speciality was undercover work. It was all so clear now. Cenred sent her because he didn't want her to assassinate him; he needed someone on the inside to pass information about Excalibur and its agents back to the Agency and of course he would have known Morgana and Morgause were lying straight away if it had have been them. How he had been so blind, Arthur didn't know. Arthur stamped the floor in frustration and the others turned to him.

"Look mate, you're pissed off, hell we all are but we need to focus. Deal with the angst later." Gwaine snapped. Arthur looked around at Merlin who was kneeling in front of the lock and seemed to be fiddling with it. There was a gentle click and the door swung open.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked and Merlin held up a bobby pin.

"Oldest trick in the book; I found it in my pocket." Merlin said as he twisted the bobby pin in his fingers before opening the door a fraction and peering out.

"All clear," Merlin whispered and the four of them crept out and through the warehouse. It seemed they were being held in one of the back rooms and they stopped as they reached the main area of the warehouse; the only way out was being blocked by their enemies; they were outnumbered and unarmed. The four of them crunched behind some old crates and waited for the coast to clear so they could flee.

Cenred, Morgana and Morgause were loudly jeering at the defeat of not only Agent Dragon but also his three sidekicks; the infamous Agent Emrys whom they now knew as Merlin; Agent Lake, Lancelot and Agent Ryder, Gwaine. The four supposed 'best' agents in the entire Excalibur organisation who had fallen for one of the simplest tricks of the trade. The trio were debating what to do with their enemies; how they would kill them and what they would do with the bodies. Gwen was still yet to say a word and Cenred grinned at his double agent.

"I must say I did have my doubts about you but you pulled it off better than I expected. I knew I could count on you." Cenred claimed.

"So that was why you sent her instead of one of us. Arthur would never believe us if we said we wanted to bring down the Agency." Morgana stated.

"Nothing personal ladies though I didn't expect Arthur to fall for you." Cenred commented and Gwen nodded silently.

"That just made it all the sweeter; I actually think I heard his heart break." Morgause sneered. "Who knew it would be this easy?"

"It wasn't easy. The sneaking around trying not to get caught, the lying, the deceit and knowing that people who trusted me were having their trust repaid by my treachery but I suppose it'll be worth it in the end." Gwen replied quietly as she stood up to stretch out a cramp in her leg.

"Oh it will." Cenred agreed and the sisters nodded in agreement. The downfall of Excalibur would not only ensure the death of their enemies but it would also make them very, very rich and the most powerful organisation in the world. It was a new dawn, a new beginning and it was going to be very enjoyable.

"And it seems the end is… NOW!" Gwen yelled as she ducked to the floor. Before Cenred, Morgana or Morgause could react; the masked men and women cocked their guns and aimed them at the three assassins. They were outnumbered ten to one and even if they tried to reach for their weapons; about a dozen bullets would hit them first. Arthur looked at the others in confusion.

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

"Don't know," Gwaine muttered.

"Shush," Arthur hissed as they peered around to watch. Morgana looked stunned, Morgause looked furious and Cenred was quickly piecing together the truth as the three were forced to their knees and handcuffed by various Excalibur spies.

"You treacherous bitch." Cenred spat and Gwen looked at him coldly.

"What say you Cenred, aren't I the most talented little actress you've ever seen?" Gwen mocked as the three of them were led away and Uther unmasked himself and walked over to Gwen who looked around the warehouse, not bothering to watch as her former teammates were taken away, loudly calling threats of dire retribution towards her. Instead Gwen and Uther walked to where the other spies were still crouching and Arthur looked at Gwen and his father in confusion.

"Alright what is going on here?" Arthur asked, certain that at last they would get some answers.

"Gwen has been working as a double agent for us all along. Ever since you brought her here she informed me that her mission wasn't to kill but to infiltrate and we decided to do just that. I warned you that this mission would be the make or break of the Agency and luckily for us, it was the breaking." Uther explained.

"And you couldn't have told us that beforehand why?" Merlin asked.

"We needed it to be as convincing as possible. If I could have, I would've let you in on it from the start. Besides your reactions when I was 'revealed' were real so it was more believable than if you knew I was lying." Gwen answered.

"So what's going to happen now; with the Agency defeated we are technically out of jobs." Gwaine questioned.

"Not necessarily; aside form capturing the agents, we'll need to find a new purpose for Excalibur; it isn't the end. It's the beginning." Uther replied as they left the warehouse and returned to headquarters.

That night Arthur and Gwen lay up in bed, both were apologising profusely to the other; Gwen for not being totally honest and Arthur for believing she was betraying them. As they babbled over the other; they both just burst out laughing and kissed one another. The rest of the night was spent ensuring that the other knew how much they were loved. Arthur fell asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around the woman he loved as again her head was resting on his chest, directly over his heart. The next morning there was a letter lying on the bed beside him.

_My dearest Arthur._

_I will be brief, time is short. With the Agency shut and the agents either on the run or on the hunt; I shall have to Disappear. Your father and I have arranged everything. By the time you are reading this, I will be a secure, undisclosed location with enough means to ensure I live like a queen for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that I cannot say goodbye in person but last night was my way of saying goodbye. Every touch and kiss and image is stored in my memory and I know I shall never forget. Also I feel that if I had said goodbye in person, I would never stop saying it. I want you to know that I will love you with all my heart until the day I die and that I will never stop being grateful to you. That night when you first kissed me, you set me free. You helped me see that there was still some hope, some goodness in the world. I found that goodness in you and your love. It was you who saved me Arthur; you healed me, strengthened me, helping me find some goodness in me and feel like a true person for the first time since I was a little girl with a loving family. Please tell the others that I am sorry and that I will love them as the three wonderful big brothers they were to me. Maybe someday we might meet again; if so I am already counting the days until it comes._

_My love forever, Gwen xx_

Arthur read over the letter with a heavy heart but also a determined mind. There was only one thing he could do.

The tropical sun shimmered over the lazily ebbing tide which was drifting backwards and forwards over the golden sand. It was early afternoon yet the beach was almost deserted; the majority of people either too busy in work to school to enjoy themselves. A long figure was standing at the water's edge and didn't react as the soft cissing nose of shifting sand became more and more noticeable and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a familiar pair of lips kissed her cheek. Instead she pushed back into the embrace and allowed him to tighten his hold on her. They had only been separated for two days but it had been two days too many for them both. This was what they had been dreaming for, what they had spent hours fantasising and talking about for weeks on end. The danger had passed, their old lives were forgotten and the future was bright. Now they would be happy, now they were free. The woman turned and smiled at the man she loved.

"What took you so long?" Gwen teased as she kissed Arthur.


End file.
